


Oh no, he's HOT

by Colourspaz



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Meet-Cute, Portman is Hot and Fulton is having a Gay Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourspaz/pseuds/Colourspaz
Summary: There's a hot guy on a motercycle in Fulton's path





	Oh no, he's HOT

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bashbabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bashbabe/gifts).



_Reed44_ : charlie theres an asshole with a motorcycle outside the building

_Reed44_ : hes in front of the entrance and i cant get by 

_ConmanConway_ : I don’t know, ask him to move?? 

_Reed44_ : wait hang on hes taking his helmet off i dont think hell be moving his bike anytime soon

_Reed44_ : OH MY FUCKING GOD 

_ConmanConway_ : What?????

_Reed44_ : Hes REALLY FUCKING HOT 

_ConmanConway_ : Hahahahah

_ConmanConway_ : Wait, I think I know who you’re talking about 

_ConmanConway_ : Does he have a skull bandanna on?

_Reed44_ : yeah why 

_ConmanConway_ : He lives in my building 

_ConmanConway_ : He’s totally your type

_Reed44_ : no way hes probably stuck up 

_Reed44_ : wait he has a Metallica shirt 

_Reed44_ : nvm hes totally my type 

_Reed44_ : dear Fucking god he just took off his leather jacket and may i just say

_Reed44_ : IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL TO LOOK THAT GOOD IN AN OLD TANK TOP 

_Reed44_ : WHY ARE YOUR ARMS SO BUFF WHAT THE HELL 

_Reed44_ : charlie help im having a Gay Crisis

_ConmanConway_ : Oh my god, you used capital letters! 

_Reed44_ : get fucked charlie its For Emphasis 

Fulton sighs and puts his phone in his pocket, resigning himself to the fact that he's going to have to talk to this guy. He walks towards the door and taps the guy on the shoulder hesitantly. 

"Yeah?" Hot Guy asks, turning around. 

"Uh...you're kind of in the way of the door. Would you mind moving?" Fulton asks, trying to not make it apparent that he's in a Gay Panic.

"Oh, am I? I'm sorry, I didn't realize!" Hot Guy says, and Fulton is filled with both surprise and relief that he's not being an asshole about it. "Can you step back for a sec so that I don't hit you?" 

Fulton steps to the side, and Hot Guy climbs onto his motorcycle, starts it, and has moved it out of the way within half a minute. He walks back over to Fulton afterwards and sticks a hand out. Fulton takes it and shakes it. 

"Thanks for telling me. I'm Dean Portman. Nice shirt, by the way." He says, grinning. 

Fulton has to smile back. "Fulton Reed. I like your shirt too." he says, and Hot Guy's-Portman's-grin gets even bigger. 

"So, are you a new tenant to the building?" Portman asks. Fulton shakes his head. 

"Nah, I'm just visiting my friend Charlie." Fulton answers. 

"Oh, Charlie Conway? Yeah, we've talked a few times. He's a hockey captain, right? Any chance you play, too?" Portman asks. 

"Yeah, we're on the same team. Been on the same team since middle school, actually." Fulton says, liking this guy more and more. Just then, Fulton's phone pings with a text, and he pulls it out of his pocket. 

_ConmanConway_ : I can see you two from the window you know

_ConmanConway_ : You should ask for his number! 

_ConmanConway_ : Also, hurry up, we still have cookies to bake 

Fulton rolls his eyes and shoves his phone back in his pocket. 

"I have to go, but um…" Fulton can feel himself turning red. "...Could I have your number?" 

Portman laughs. 

"Sure. I was going to ask you for yours, anyways. I've been calling you 'Cute guy' in my head this whole time." 

Fulton has to laugh at this. 

"Yeah, I've been calling you 'Hot guy.' so…" He hands Portman his phone, and Portman hands it back a second later with his number and 'Hot Guy (Dean Portman)' in the contact name. 

"I'll text you, then, okay?" Fulton asks, and Portman grins and nods. 

"I'll be waiting eagerly." Portman says, and then he's leaving. Fulton can't help but watch him go, and then rushes into the building before it becomes creepy. 

~

Charlie opens the door as soon as Fulton knocks with a grin on his face. 

"So? Did you get his number?" 

Fulton's grin reveals everything, and Charlie whoops and pulls Fulton into the apartment. 

"Gimme all the details, dude." 

Fulton relays the story while they make chocolate chip cookies, and Charlie insists that he text him right away. 

Six years later, Charlie tells the story as part of his best man speech at Dean and Fulton's wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this probably isn't very coherent but avery this one's for you ily


End file.
